Social networking websites have proliferated in popularity and can be expected to present opportunities to improve the user experience with IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) systems. While such IPTV systems work well in many situations, some systems presently tend to provide isolated, single user experiences that do not take full advantage of all the resources that are available in an increasingly connected world. It can be difficult for some IPTV users to make sense and determine the relevancy of all of the available media content. Although there are existing ways to add friends and share content and other assets in an IPTV environment, the experience can be disorganized and impersonal. Social networking applications and widgets have been developed for integration into the IPTV environment, but such tools can require a relatively large amount of user interaction to enter data and make updates to the social networking sites. Such interaction can be awkward and burdensome to IPTV users who are often looking to locate and consume personalized, relevant, and entertaining media content without having to work hard to do so.